Kunjungan Malam
by Fvvn
Summary: Hari itu, Sousuke mampir ke kamar hotel tim lawan untuk mencari Rin dan nasib membawanya pada pertemuan tengah malam dengan Makoto. dedikasi untuk SouMako week.


**Kunjungan Malam**

**High Speed! - Free! punya Kouji Ouji**

**Rating T**

**Humor/Romance**

**Warning : MalexMale, Setting setelah lomba dengan banyak perubahan atmosfir, perusakan karakter Sousuke, Dotting!Sousuke, SouMako**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru baru saja keluar dari _shower_ malamnya dan ia sudah menemukan Makoto yang tergeletak dengan mata terpejam di atas sofa panjang. Tangannya menggenggam remot televisi yang hampir terjatuh, selimut setengah mencium lantai. Bibirnya naik-turun, kelelahan. Haru yang merasa gatal pun membenarkan letak selimut agar membungkus tubuh atletis temannya dengan benar. Senyum tipis sebentar.

Seraya menggosok rambut yang basah, Haru meraih kulkas dan menyeruput susu dingin yang sudah ia simpan sebelumnya. Duduk di sofa lainnya sambil menatap langit-langit hotel dalam keadaan hening.

Untunglah Haru mandi paling akhir. Ia sudah berfirasat bahwa Makoto akan tertidur tepat setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal—mereka sudah berteman sejak bayi, tentu saja poin-poin sederhana seperti Makoto yang tipikal kerbau sangat Haru pahami. Ia sudah mengantisipasinya dengan memersilahkan Makoto untuk memakai _shower_ terlebih dahulu, sengaja supaya teman bongsornya itu bisa tidur dalam keadaan bersih tanpa cela (lagipula Haru lebih senang mandi terakhir sebab ia tidak perlu terburu-buru karena merasa ditunggui).

Seruput susu masih terdengar memenuhi ruangan, disusul oleh suara pintu terkunci yang dipaksa terbuka dari luar.

Haru menatap datar saat celetukkan dengan suara yang ia hapal terdengar kemudian. Sahutan dan pemutaran knop paksa itu tak berhenti padahal sudah jelas pemilik kamar menguncinya. Sebelum kerusakan oleh oknum dari luar ruangan terjadi, buru-buru Haru membuka pintu—dan mendapatkan wajah dengan alis melengkung serta gigi tajam yang dipamerkan pemiliknya.

"Kau belum mau tidur kan?"

Sebagai ganti sapaan, pertanyaan itu muncul secara _random_.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan—"

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah sehabis lomba, Rin?"

Yang dipanggil namanya nyengir saja.

"Ayolah. Ajak Makoto juga—"

"Makoto sudah tidur."

"Hah?" Rin melongo sebentar. Menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengintip ruangan di dalam, "Kau serius? Padahal masih jam sepuluh malam."

Haru hanya melirik sebentar.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Rin yang mendadak jadi sapi di depan pintu, kemudian kembali lagi dengan tubuh berbalut jaket Iwatobi dan sebotol air putih.

"Ayo… "

Rin mengerjap sebentar, melihat Haru yang sudah berganti pakaian.

"…kebetulan, malam ini aku ingin _jogging_."

"Biarkan Makoto tidur dengan tenang."

Cengiran lebar lawan bicaranya tidak kalah tajam dengan giginya sendiri. Sayang sekali Haru tidak melihatnya.

"_Jogging_ hm? Boleh juga."

Tanpa basa-basi Rin menarik lengan Haru dan pintu kamar pun tertutup rapat—

Tidak terkunci.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

Sousuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan ranjang di sebelah miliknya yang rapi nan kosong.

Sesungguhnya, ia samasekali tidak senang.

Karena itu artinya—Rin kembali menghilang. _Fuckin'_ hilang.

Kejadian seperti ini bukanlah yang pertamakali—setiap kali tim mereka mengadakan _training camp_ atau acara menginap bersama, Rin yang notabene-nya selalu sekamar dengan Sousuke selalu—ditekankan, SELALU—kelayapan di waktu malam. Bahkan pernah suatu waktu di jam dua pagi pada acara _training camp_ mereka, Sousuke terbangun berkeringat dan _sport_ jantung karena mimpi horor-kotor (?) dan ia melihat ranjang Rin yang berantakan sudah tak menyisakan pemiliknya.

Dan siklus ini terus berulang.

Bedanya, Sousuke mungkin tahu kemana Rin pergi, kali ini.

Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, hanya saja—Sousuke paham betul kalau lusa ada pertandingan penting dan ia tidak ingin Rin _over-working_ atau melakukan kegiatan lain yang berpotensi menghambat kesuksesan pertandingan—

Seperti pacaran dengan Haruka Nanase di detik-detik krusial, misalnya.

Oke. Kata pacaran mungkin terlalu frontal untuk didengar.

Sebenarnya Rin tidak seperti yang Sousuke pikirkan. Tapi sekali lagi, Sousuke dan imajinasinya terlalu liar sampai tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menghentikannya. Jadi, kita biarkan saja ia berpikir macam-macam. Toh Rin sendiri juga tak terlihat keberatan dengan kebiasaan temannya yang sering berprasangka kalau Rin ada main dengan Haru dan kehidupannya selama di Australia telah mengubah sisi pandang dan seksualitas Rin yang rapuh.

Lol.

Afeksi telah merengut pikiran sehat Sousuke, rupanya.

Lima menit setelah berspekulasi kusut, Sousuke sudah beranjak sigap menuju kamar sang perenang _only-free_ yang terletak satu lantai di bawah kamarnya. Wajahnya nampak garang bagai badak kurang makan.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Nanase! Buka pint—"

Sousuke batal menuntaskan kalimatnya saat dengan janggal ia temukan fakta bahwa pintu kamar tidak terkunci. Oh, betapa cerobohnya sang pemilik kamar!

Apakah ini suatu kesengajaan? _Bait_ untuk Sousuke? Atau murni kecerobohan?

Bagaimana jika pada saat itu Rin dan Haru sedang _nganu_ dan Sousuke belum siap untuk memergokinya? Benar-benar gila!

_Well_, bukannya ia mendoakan kejadian seperti itu menjadi kenyataan—justru sebaliknya, Sousuke yang merasa amit-amit pun mengetuk kepala dengan kepalan tangannya yang kemudian dipindahkan ke dinding.

"Pait, pait, pait, pait—"

Setelah merapal mantra, dan meneleng dengan liar, tangan Sousuke memutar knop pintu yang menimbulkan suara renyah di telinga (saking renyahnya Sousuke jadi ingat tadi malam di jam makan ada bebek peking siram lemon yang dengan amat sangat menyesal tidak ia cicipi karena gengsi nambah piring yang ke-empat di depan anak-anak Samezuka).

'_Lupakan bebek peking, Sousuke!'_

Lagi-lagi perenang garang kita salah fokus. Kepalanya kembali bergoyang liar.

Setelah cukup sehat untuk berpikir, ia kembali menghadap depan dan melihat lorong panjang yang remang-remang di dalam kamar. Ruang tidur tertutupi oleh dinding-dinding yang menyekat ruang. Dengan tidak tahu malunya Sousuke masuk bak pemilik kamar—tidak memikirkan samasekali kemungkinan bahwa ia salah masuk kamar orang—celingukan di setiap pintu-pintu yang berpapasan dengannya.

Pintu kamar mandi, dan bahkan pintu lemari pun ia periksa—siapa tahu ada mayat presiden tergeletak disana.

Tapi sayang, semuanya kosong. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Sousuke mendesah kecewa dengan idiotnya.

Ia hampir berbalik badan untuk pulang (ke pangkuan Tuhan) karena tidak menemukan seorang pun di dalam,

Sampai suatu gumpal mencurigakan di atas sofa terperangkap oleh irisnya yang bagaikan kamera pengintai.

'_**Target—locked on!'**_

Sousuke suudzon pangkat panglima melihat gundukan selimut yang besar—naik-turun.

"RIIIIN—"

Jeritannya refleks karena otak sudah mensimulasikan adegan tak senonoh penuh piksel yang tertabur merata di sepanjang layar. Sayang sekali jeritan _fail_ miliknya berhenti saat wajah hiu 404 not found, tergantikan oleh lelaki berambut hijau dengan ekspresi damai yang tengah tertidur meremas (kenapa kata-kata ini terasa salah) bantal.

"Hng…"

Dan mendesah.

Karena dasarnya Sousuke yang idiot dan hanya memikirkan Rin di otak—kesempatan langka untuk mencolek-colek mahluk Tuhan di depannya pun ia buang cuma-cuma.

"Tachibana-_san_! Tachibana-_san_!"

Kalau normalnya lelaki bejat di komik yaoi sudah jamin akan menjamah liar tubuh tak ber-_armor_ Makoto, Sousuke justru seperti komik _shounen_ dengan tokoh protagonis bak malaikat yang tidak terdorong hawa nafsu—

Atau bisa juga disebut impoten.

"Tachibana-_san_—"

Panggilan ke tujuh (ibarat lonceng kematian) akhirnya menyadarkan Makoto yang ngulet di sofa dengan malasnya. Lelaki itu susah payah membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat.

"Hn—Haru… kenapa?"

Halo?

Apa kata lo?

Sousuke syok saat Makoto menyamaratakan suaranya dengan Harukampret _only-free swimmer_ yang _watersexual_, doyan makarel dan tidak pernah ganti celana renang sepanjang dekade.

(yang saking bencinya sampai Sousuke hapal segala detail tentang Haru—hingga beberapa saksi mata mencapnya sebagai penggemar rahasia dibanding _hater_).

"Nanase tidak ada, Tachibana-_san_. Ini aku." Jenius sekali klarifikasinya.

Kalau ada Rin yang nonton adegan ini dari pojok ruangan, ia pasti sudah tertawa jongkok melihat Sousuke yang sengaja memberat-beratkan suaranya agar di _notice_ Makoto yang kondisinya masih setengah melayang.

"Maaf—N-Nagisa-_kun_? Aku tidak sadar kau datang kesini…"

_**Watz—**_

Sousuke memandang lelaki tak berdosa yang masih setengah terpejam di sofa nyamannya, dengan pandangan gelap penuh halilintar. Dari sekian daftar laki-laki bersuara macho kenapa mesti jatuh ke Nagisa yang cemprengnya ngalahin terompet tahun baru?

Kurang ajar.

Belum pernah mencicipi jurus ampuh Sousuke rupanya.

"Makoto-_san_—"

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

Satu tiupan di telinga membuat Makoto duduk spontan dan mengerjap cepat bagai kilat. Ngantuknya tiba-tiba saja menghilang disapu ombak.

"Eh? Eh? Y-Yamazaki-_san_?!"

"Akhirnya bangun juga."

Bahu-bahu tegang itu kembali merosot setelah mengetahui siapa yang muncul di depannya. Makoto menghela napas lega—karena barusan ia bermimpi dicipok om-om _chikan_ dan Sousuke tidak tahu kalau dialah penyebab mimpi Makoto yang awalnya tentang kuda-kuda pony berganti menjadi _thriller-crime_.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba? Tidak biasanya kau kesin—"

"Haru mana?"

Makoto refleks menoleh ke ranjang sahabatnya, berniat untuk menunjuk—tapi batal saat kekosongan yang justru ditemukan. Sedikit tersentak menyadari tidak ada siapa-siapa selain Sousuke yang kini bersamanya di kamar.

"Eh?"

'Eh' lagi yang keluar. Makoto garuk kepala sebentar, sebelum akhirnya senyum _default_ ala _onii-chan_ dilepaskan.

"Kurasa Haru keluar untuk cari udara?"

"Pasti bersama Rin—"

"—ya kan? Aku benar kan?"

Sejak kapan karakter Sousuke jadi seganggu ini?

Kalau Makoto bukan pribadi yang baik-baik, Sousuke yang berisik pasti sudah kena bogem dan tendangan mental hingga keluar kamar.

"Err—aku tidak tahu… mungkin saja?"

Sousuke kontan menggeram dengan alis terjun.

"Kau tidak ingin mencari mereka? Ayo cari bersama-sam—"

"Kenapa harus dicari? Nanti juga Haru kembali."

Sousuke tepuk jidat saat Makoto di depannya bersabda dengan kepala miring dan wajah lugu tak berciprat dosa.

"Apalagi Haru sedang bersama Rin seperti yang kau bilang—mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"…Justru karena mereka bersama jadi tidak baik-baik saja."

"Lho, kenapa?"

Sousuke terlonjak saat _mumble_ kecilnya terdengar di telinga hyena Makoto.

"Err—i-itu, aku… aku… anu—"

Skakmat. Demi hiu-hiu di laut Artik, Sousuke lebih baik terjun dari tebing tinggi daripada harus ngaku posesif di muka Makoto.

"…Err—sebenarnya, tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf, lupakan saja yang tadi ku—"

"Hoaahhhm."

Makoto nguap panjang dengan cueknya, menyisakkan setitik air di mata yang sudah tak menaruh fokus pada Sousuke lagi.

Sousuke nangis dalam hati.

"Maaf Yamazaki-_san_—kalau ngantuk aku sedikit ling-lung."

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Kalau kau sudah tidak ada keperluan, aku izin tidur—"

"T-Tunggu Mako—Tachibana-_san_!"

Kepala hijau itu sudah menyentuh bantal. Makoto tersenyum seikhlasnya, seraya meraih bantal kecil yang sempat bersandar pada kaki sofa dan kemudian memeluknya di dada.

"Makoto saja tak apa—"

Sousuke terkesiap saat ceplosannya didengar.

"Selamat tidur, Yamaza—"

"Kau boleh panggil Sousuke."

"Kalau begitu, Sousuke-_san_—"

Dan Makoto mengeratkan pelukannya. Kembali terpejam, seperti awal.

"Mako—"

"…."

"Makoto—"

Dengan sempurna. Tentu saja, Makoto tak membalasnya lagi.

Sousuke menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Psst. Makoto."

Ia kembali berbisik di telinga lawan bicara (sepihaknya) dengan motif iseng-iseng berhadiah, namun tak seperti sebelumnya, reaksi Makoto bukanlah terkesiap, melainkan bergumam kecil.

"Hng…"

Gumaman yang secara ajaib menimbulkan nafsu birahi di dalam sanubari hati. Sousuke cukup panik menyadari adanya dorongan yang membuat ia betah untuk berlama-lama di kamar sedikit lagi.

Meskipun ia juga sadar bahwa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang melarang keras untuk berlama-lama karena Sousuke (merasa) sudah punya Rin. Ha.

Tokoh utama kita menelan ludah. Berkeringat.

Ia punya dua pilihan.

Pulang, menangisi Rin yang tak kunjung kembali,

Atau tinggal, bersama Makoto yang tidur dengan posisi _defenseless_.

.

.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sousuke ngesot ke sofa dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya yang sejak awal tidak bekerja.

Bukannya bekerja untuk membuka resleting celana dan mengeluarkan pistol-pistolan (Maaf, hal demikian diluar kuasa rating fanfic ini), tapi bekerja untuk membopong tubuh Makoto yang tertidur lemas dan meletakkannya di ranjang yang lebih nyaman dan memadai.

Walau abstrak begini pun sesungguhnya Sousuke masih punya hati dimana ia juga mementingkan kesehatan anggota tim lawan—karena ia tidak ingin bertarung dengan perenang yang patah punggung akibat salah bantal saat tidur di sofa.

Ya. Tentu saja karena itu—karena motif itulah ia tengah menggotong Makoto dan menidurkannya (bukan 'menidurkannya') di ranjang. Haha—pastilah.

Pasti begitu.

Mana ada sejarahnya seorang Sousuke punya hasrat kepada orang lain kecuali Rin? Tidak ada di buku sejarah purbakala manapun. Pun tidak ada catatannya, dan tidak ada _track-record_-nya sepanjang yang penulis ketahui.

Tapi kalau memang alibinya begitu,

Kenapa—

Kenapa, Sousuke tak beranjak dari ranjang dan justru ikutan berbaring (plus pelukan) di sebelah Makoto yang tidak sadar telah dipindah-lokasikan?

Kenapa?

Kenapa sampo Makoto wanginya lebih enak dibanding Rin yang konon katanya senang keramas dengan Switzal?

Kenapa tengkuk Makoto jika dilihat dari dekat tetap terlihat jenjang?

Kenapa kulitnya terasa lembut?

Dan kenapa pula celana dalam Sousuke nongol seperempat di atas pantat?

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Anjir. Ngaco banget nih fic. Awalnya ga niat buat namatin dengan ending yang absurd begini. Padahal rencananya bikin jeruk nipis kecut omens-fluffy buat SouMako tapi apalah, setiap kali mau ngetik anu-anu, feel gue selalu nguap dan end up dengan—yah, beginilah.

Yasudah deh. Bagai digauli, kalo ga ngamuk, ya nikmati aja.


End file.
